


Four Times Charlie Left (and One Time She Stayed)

by nonisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Backstory, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Running Away, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <blockquote>
  <p>"This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury? Please."</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="small">(I, the author of this fic, do not consider "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding" to be canon, and reject it entirely from my personal interpretation of Becky Rosen.)</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Charlie Left (and One Time She Stayed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonNinjaAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNinjaAri/gifts).



> Originally [left as anonymous giftfic on Tumblr](http://youstupidfucks.tumblr.com/post/22758863490/fic-submitted-by-mystery-fic-anon).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

1.

Her name is Martha (like Lazarus's sister: a good stay-at-home name). She's sixteen and her parents are trying to make her like boys, and she thinks, very soft and very firm, _no_ , and she packs her backpack with her best clothes and a few books and all the money she has, and she leaves for school and doesn't come back.

* * *

2.

Her name is Beth (like the suffragette) and she's learned how to make the government believe that Elizabeth Anthony is exactly who she says she is. She's got what she needs. She leaves before she gets caught.

* * *

3.

Her name is Ada ("I was named after Ada Lovelace," she explains, laughing, and it's so much truer than anyone could ever guess) and she's working as a receptionist for a dentist who thinks she's twenty-three instead of twenty, a college grad instead of a runaway. He also, she finds out, thinks she's interested in him. She doesn't know how to make him listen and finally she just doesn't show up for work one day. She's on a bus out of town, going going gone.

* * *

4.

Her name is Charlie (Charlene Strong was in the news when she was picking it out) and she has a decent job and then she doesn't.

* * *

+1.

Her name is Eve (for beginnings) and she's at Comic-Con when she meets Becky Rosen, whose ex-boyfriend ditched her to get assumed into heaven during the apocalypse.

Eve says, "That's awful."

"Well, yeah," Becky says, sighing. "People do, though. Leave."

Eve keeps waiting for something to go wrong, for the urge to run to boil up again, but it doesn't--not when they hook up then, or when Becky calls her after they both get home, or on their first scheduled date or when they move in together. After a while, she stops waiting.


End file.
